Undiscovered
by SilentScreamXXX
Summary: Stacy Keibler feels undiscovered and torn deep down inside,but will at certain someone bring her up?Please R&R! Chapter 9 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Well let's see...this is my first ever fanfic so please don't be shy and just R&R! Here's how the summary goes... Stacy Keibler feels undiscovered and torn deep down inside, but will someone make her feel better than she ever did before?

Chap.1 Undiscovered

Stacy was walking down the hall when the one person she never wanted to see came up to her." Hey Stace,what's up?" " Nothing really if that's what you mean, _Trish_." I said that as mean as I could so that she could bug off. The last thing I wanted was to be bothered by some really nasty slut that just wouldn't leave me alone! "Oh, well you just seemed really bothered by something and I thought I could help out." "Well, I'm obviously over it, so you can just leave now!" Finally, she left leaving me to tears.

The only reason I was actually crying wasn't because of her. It was just that since I had entered into the wrestling business I felt like nobody cared for me. I know that Trish asked if I was ok, but I just can't stand her even if she is being nice. All the story lines I had been in kind of made me feel like a slut. You would feel that way too if you had been me. I mean, you try having wear a minni skirt almost all the time just because it revolves around your character! I tried forgetting about that short conversation Trish and I had as I got ready for my match.

Later On

I felt confident as I walked to the ring in my short hot pink minni skirt and my white halter top. I was pretty sure that I would beat the hell out of Molly Holly after all that she's done to me. Soon after, I walked away with yet another victory to the "amazing" Molly Holly. As I got close to my locker room Eric Bischoff came running up to me. "Hey Stacey, I had a question."

"Sure, ask me a question it's ok." What I was really thinking was "Get the hell away from me you son of a bitch!" "Well, I was thinking of putting you into another romantic story line."

"What!?" "So, you are saying I'm going to be in a story line with Randy Orton!?" "Well, of course. I mean, everybody agrees on you two being a couple because you would look so good together."

"Well, I don't agree because the last time I talked to him he tried to hit on me when he was drunk, plus he was being the biggest dickhead in the world!!!" I know my face had to be turning red, because with all the anger I have held deep down inside of me for all these years, I knew I was gonna blow sometime.

"OK, fine I understand, but you do know that you still have to go through this, right?"


	2. Why?

Author's Note: Ok!!! sry the other chapter was so short! my computer froze and i couldn't write anymore! i feel so bad that that happened! And that other "story" called undiscovered that came out was a minor mishap as well because it happened when my computer froze. well, here's my new chapter and i hope you like! please R&R!

Chap.2 Why?

"Ok, I understand." "Well, that's absolutely great! I'll go tell this to Randy right now!"

Oh how wonderful. This was the last thing I wanted to do! I decided I might as well do it when I knew that we probably would get really good ratings from this story line. I mean, Randy was on a role with his story line against Triple H, and I guess he could use a little lovin here and there. Wait a second, what was I thinking!? Sure he was kind of cute and all, but he was so rude the last time I saw him. Anyways, I might as well stick with it.

Raw Taping

"Stacy, calm down you're ready for this," I said to myself as I waited to meet Randy. Pretty soon I saw him running up to me in his wrestling attire while he waited for his match against Batista.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he said as I looked into his ravishing blue eyes. I soon said,"Oh, it's ok Randy I figured you were probably just hyped up about your match that's soon to come." For about five minutes we talked about how we wanted the story line to turn out. I suddenly figured out that Randy wasn't that bad of person. I decided that it would be a great deal of pleasure to be his girlfriend for the story line.

I pretty much memorized my lines by the time that Randy's match with Batista was over. Of course Randy had won, and of course he was going to see me first when he walked into the back, and of course he was going to kiss me for the first time in our story line. I tried not to act all nervous but I just couldn't help it. After I started to calm down a bit I saw Randy walking straight towards me. I knew this was the moment the cameras would turn on.

"Hi Randy," I said as I waited for him to reply. "Um, hi Stacy were you watching the match?" He asked the question and I knew that I would have to kiss him pretty soon. "Well, of course I did! Why would I want to miss you in a match against that horrible Batista when I knew you could beat him? Randy I just want to say that you were great out there and it takes a really tough guy to fight against Batista like that." Just one more minute! I could just feel the tension but we had to do it. "Thanks a lot Stacy, and I just wanted to say that you look absolutely beautiful tonight." That's when it came, that once in a lifetime kiss that every girl has ever dreamed for! He cupped my cheek with his strong hands and connected his lips with mine. I felt like I had gone off into another world while we shared a passionate kiss that seemed like it had lasted forever. "Damn, how did he learn to kiss like that," I thought to myself when finally I heard somebody say "cut".

Randy and I just shared looks with each other as everyone else walked away. "Well, um, I guess I might as well go Stace. Oh, and I guess I should tell you that you are a really good kisser." I just watched as he walked away. Those same words were still in my head as I walked to the back into the lockerroom.

Right when I least expected it I saw Lita and she looked really happy.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I can't believe you got to kiss Randy Orton!" I just smiled and when she didn't get a reply she just kept talking. "Why didn't you tell me that that was the person you had the romantic story line with? He is so hot Stace! Hey, are you happy with this story line because you look kind of out of it? Was it that amazing kiss you guys had?"

It was like she was reading my mind. Of course I was thinking about our onscreen kiss. I guess I looked pretty dumbstruck because Lita never really knows what I'm thinking about.

"Yea Lita, that is what I'm thinking about. You know how I never feel comfortable here because it seems like nobody cares for me except for a couple of people? Well, I think I've just changed my mind about that. I think I really like Randy in a special way. I mean, just being around him makes me shudder. He makes me feel like I was meant to be here, and you know what, I like it."

I was waiting for her to respond, but she just stood there with her mouth agape. I guess she just couldn't understand how I could have feelings for a guy this soon when I was just getting to know him. Maybe she was just stunned that I thought that I had found a perfect guy. I watched her and let out a huge gasp of air as she finally responded.

"Wow Stace. Maybe you should talk to him or something. You can't just hold this back the whole time. What if he found out after a long time and he just never talked to you again. Hon, you need to do something about this. Well, I'm outty. You just think about what you're gonna tell him. If you need some help you know you have me to come to." And after she told me that she flew out of the room. I guess she was right, I had to tell him.

Later That Night

I walked into Randy's lockerroom but nobody was there. "Great, just great you probably just blew your chance to tell him." I thought this to myself when suddenly I heard someone say something to me.

"You know, it's not right to come snooping around in somebody's lockerroom while they are taking a shower." I knew that voice...It was Randy. I turned around and he was in a towel. He looked so hot while he was standing there with water running down his face and little droplets of water coming out of his hair. I felt very not wanted at this moment, yet I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"I am so sorry Randy, I had no idea!" I can't believe he was standing there right in front of me in nothing but a towel.

"No problem. It's not like you knew I was in the shower and you came to look at me. Or did you know?" He put a smirk on his face when he saw me look in terror astonished by what he just said. That was so uncalled for.

"If you would like to know Mr.Orton, I just came here to tell you something." It was now or never. I knew I had to tell him or the worst could happen between us. He just stood there waiting probably thinking, "Would you hurry up I would really like to get dressed. The words wouldn't come out, at least not just yet.

Author's Note: Well, there goes my second chapter. I hope you liked. If you have anything to say about it go ahead because I will listen. I need to get more reviews if you want to find out what will happen after Randy finds out that Stacy is practically in love with him. Well, thanks for reading and please R&R!


	3. Sweetest Sin

A/N Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't wrote in so long! I've been way too bust playing softball! Well, this is this is the first time I've ever used a song in a story so I hope you like! I do not own this song, Jessica Simpson owns it. This song is called Sweetest Sin. And of course I do not own any of the wrestlers, but tear tear I wish I did.

Can you imagine us making love The way it would feel the first time that we touch 

"Randy,"Stacy choked most of her words, "I'm in love with you." All Stacy could think of was that Randy would just run away from her and never talk to her again. The one thing she had been dying to say for weeks now just slipped out, and what sucked the most is that he was just in a flimsy towel. This just made things a lot worse.

_Can you think of the way I dream of it_

_I want you to see it like I'm seeing it_

_It's a picture of perfection_

_The vision of you and I_

Randy just stood there mouth agape and all. He didn't know what he should say, but suddenly words just came out of his mouth.

"Stacy, ever since the first day I met you I couldn't take my eyes off of you. From your long legs all the way to your beautiful smile. What I'm trying to say is, Stacy, I'm in love with you too."

"Oh Randy…" Stacy's words were cut off by Randy.

"Stacy, don't say a word." With that he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, falling into his own little world.

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you just picture this)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin, yea_

This feeling, the sensation, they never wanted it to end.

_All night I lay awake_

'_Cuz it's too much to take_

_Dreaming about the love that we could make_

This power of emotions, the tender taste of this kiss. Stacy and Randy didn't want this to end, so they kept on kissing, not caring if somebody intruded, because these two were so in love and overrun by the power of emotions.

_All day I think of schemes_

_To get you next to me_

_I want you so bad that I can barely breathe_

_It's a sign of my obsession_

_That I can't stop thinkin' about_

So close, so close to fading away not knowing where they're at. Gasping, losing breath, but not wanting to give in.

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you just picture this)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin, yea_

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you envision it)_

_Temptation I could never resist_

_Your skin upon my skin _

_Would be the sweetest sin, yea_

This moment has lasted for what seemed like eternity, but this must end. Randy suddenly stopped and pulled away as did Stacy. They just stared into each others eyes, like a dear caught in headlights. Not moving, just wandering in each others thoughts.

_It would feel so good_

_To be so bad_

_You don't know how bad_

_I want that_

_I would do anything _

_To feel_

_Your lips upon my lips _

_(Can you just picture this)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin, yea_

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you envision it)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin, yea_

With that they both departed with a memory they would never forget. They would see each other tomorrow, but both would be different to each other. More caring, more loving, and more sweetness. Thinking that one had perished the other out of thought when they first met was unbelievable. Right now, they were truly, deeply in love. Know one but their closest friends would know and that's how they would keep their love until they met again.

A/N Sorry if that was long, but the song was so it made it a little longer than I expected. Well, hopefully you understand where Stacy and Randy are going. Please R&R and I'll hopefully write soon if duty calls, because once softball is over I will have nothing to do but await Christmas. Love ya'll!

Love From,

Jessica


	4. True Confessions

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Hopefully I can write more…lol! This chapter will be called True Confessions. Why? Because this is where Randy and Stacy tell their closest friends what happened the night before! Randy's closest friend will be of course John Cena, and Stacy's will be Lita, as you could see in chapter 2! Well, let me take a quick break… there ya go, and off we go writing. _Italic is their thoughts!_**

It was a clear, crisp morning and the young vibrant Stacy Keibler had just woken up. With a light yawn, she looked at the clock that read 8:30. _Oh crap! I was supposed to wake up at 7:30 to go shopping with Lita_! _Shoot, she is gonna be so mad at me!_ With that, Stacy got up and out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She soon got into the shower with a feeling of sensation as the nice warmth of the water hit her back. About 15 minutes later, she got out of the shower. _Oh great, now I just wasted a lot of time!_ She first picked out an outfit. She decided to choose a finger length pink and white sunflower dress. Then she did her hair, just fashionably straight, and decided all was well. _Ok, all I need is a nice refreshing cup of coffee._ With that, she flew out of the house hoping Lita wouldn't be so mad that she would want to kill her.

Elsewhere   
The young Randy Orton had woken up about two hours ago and was on his way to meet up with his good friend, John Cena. All Randy could think of was the night before, after Raw, when Stacy and him had kissed. _I need to tell John! He'll be so excited! Dang, I sound like a bunch of girls going shopping. _Last thing he knew, he was day dreaming about that delightful kiss. Suddenly, he snapped out of it thinking _gosh, you're gonna get in a freaking car crash!_ Soon, he had arrived at John's house, honked the horn, and they were on their way to Hooters. They were like typical men that loved wings, but loved looking at those lovely ladies.   
"Wassap dog?" " Nothin much really man, how ya been John?"   
"Not bad. Just the true thug that I am! Just playin dog. So, where were you last night? All you told me was that you had to take a shower then we were gonna go out to eat."   
"Well, it's kinda a long story man." He was so happy that he was gonna finally tell John. He knew he would get a good reaction….   
The Mall 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Lita!"

" It's ok, I figured you would be late because you were sleeping like a baby. Not everybody I know can sleep through a phone ringing you know."

"Wow, you called? I guess I did get a pretty good sleep. It was probably cause I was late. I didn't get home till' about 11:00 last night."

"Are you serious?! What were you doing," she had that kind of grin that made you want to tell her whatever happened.

"Well……."

Sorry, but I just couldn't help it…I have to wait to write the next chapter to keep ya'll waiting! I kinda lied about them telling what happened the night before. That's why the next chapter will be called True Confessions Part 2! I'll probably start writing it today or tomorrow! This one was pretty short so that it could lead up to the next chapter which is more important. If you have any ideas how to make my story better, go ahead. Well, I'll catch ya'll later, please R&R!!!


	5. True Confessions Part II

**A/N:** I actually do not know what I am about to write. If this is really bad, then sorry because I've been blacking out all day, but this is the only time I get to write! Once again I do not own any of these characters, the WWE does. Christy Hemme will be coming to meet Stacy and Lita at the mall in this chapter. So, with that, let's begin! (also little part with Chris Jericho!)

True Confessions Part II 

Stacy couldn't believe what she just told her best friend Lita. Lita sat there with nothing to say letting out a few sighs here and there. Out of nowhere Christy Hemme was just standing there looking at the two of them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Christy was just standing there, clueless of what was just said, or told. What was really surprising is that she was just standing there and not saying a word. Usually she would be all bubbly and happy, talking about something that had happened. Trish was right, this girl needed some decaf.

"Well," Lita said, "We were just discussing what Stacy here was doing last night, and may I add with a certain someone."

Stacy's face turned beat red, and she wanted to kill Lita. Christy, at any moment, would want to know what she had said. Once again, Stacy went back to that moment she had last night. All she wanted to be doing right now was cuddling up with Randy. Every time she thought, or talked about what happened, her mind kept wandering over to Randy. She needed to talk to him, talk she would.

"Um…you guys I need to be leaving about now, bye." Stacy got up out of her chair, taking her purse with her. But, she couldn't leave just yet, as a hand was grasping hard onto her arm, holding her back.

"Wait a second missy, you got some splainin to do," Christy said with a giggle. So, with that, Stacy sat back down. On the outside she looked all happy and joyous, but on the inside, she was screaming for help. She started to tell Christy, but she was really wondering where Randy was right now.

"Ok, so you, Randy Orton, are trying to tell me that you were making out with The Stacy Keibler?" Randy had just told John, and John was very enthusiastic. They had been at Hooters for about 30 min and were eating some wings.

"Did I not just tell you that. Man, yes it was Stacy, and it's not like we're going steady or something like that." "I mean, she is hot and all, but…" That's all Randy could say because John put his hand in his face and said, "I don't believe you. You want her and you got her, but now you may lose her because you're being…"

"Let's see, a complete assclown!" Chris Jericho just came out of the bathroom on his way back to eat. "Don't think I didn't hear you all talking. I'm sitting right behind you."

That's it, Randy gave up, he had to leave. He got up and rushed out like a little sissy girl. He needed to find Stacy right now, so they could talk. But what he didn't know, is that something terrible was about to happen. He was just stepping on the road pavement, as a car was just coming around the corner.

Ok, I lied again. I had to keep on writing! I just couldn't help it. If you want to know what happens next, you're just gonna have to keep reading!LOL…I am so mean. Anyways, look for a new chapter in the future, and it may be short because I might be revolving it around a poem I wrote. Please R&R! Peace out ya'll!


	6. Pain,Agony,and Tears

A/N: what's up my peeps?? Lol…j/p. Anyways, heres my next chapter to Undiscovered. I hope that you got the picture to what's going to happen to Randy, right? Well, less talking more writing. Shall we go on?? Of course, so let us begin.

Breathing, that's all he could hear. Randy Orton could only hear the sound of his breath. But wait, then there was darkness, and pain, the most agonizing pain he has ever been in. It felt like he had just fallen into a pool of water that was freezing cold. He was numb and he almost lost his breath, but yet there was that breathing again, his breathing was so loud. He couldn't feel his legs. He could only feel from his chest up. Why, why couldn't he feel? Did, something happen? _Yes, I remember. There was a car._ And with that Randy passed out for what seemed like eternity. The last thing he remembered was John calling his name. Was Randy even sure of John's name? Did he even know it was him? While he was in a peek position on the ground, he could hear a phone ringing in the distance. An ambulance, no. Someone else, but he did not know who.

The three girls, being Stacy, Lita, and Christy, sat around the table giggling as they waited for their check. But what they didn't know, is that they were about to hear horrendous news, news they did not desire to know right now. With that, Christy's phone started to ring.

"Please excuse me guys, it's John." Christy took off with anxiety wondering what he wanted. About five minutes later she came back with a frown upon her face.

"Y-yo-you gu-guys," Christy said stuttering. She took a few breaths before she spoke again. "Randy, Randy Orton, is in the hospital. He was walking out to his car from a restaurant, and he got hit. John said the paramedics thought he would be fine, but he said he didn't look too good. They say Randy may have to be out of wrestling for a while. Well, make that a long time. They say he's got two broken legs. Maybe a little damage to the ribs, but other than that, he's fine. I think we should go give him a visit. That's what I think.

Stacy couldn't believe it. Randy, the one man she loved was in a hospital probably in so much agony and pain. Without knowing it Stacy leapt up out of her chair. "Oh my gosh you guys! We need to leave right now. I need to see him, I just need to do something. I need to feel like, like I'm doing something useful, like helping him."

"Stacy, all you can do now is wait. You too Christy. The last thing he would want is you seeing him in pain. You know what I mean? We'll have to wait until tomorrow. And anyways, Stace you know you're not good with blood."

_Well, she is right you know. You don't like blood and he might not want you to see him. Don't screw things up for yourself this time Stace, not this time. Just listen to her. Just go home have a hot cup of hot chocolate or something and just think about what happened._

That's exactly what Stacy did, and something she didn't plan on doing was writing a letter and a poem, put together, that she would give to Randy. She brushed her hair and her teeth, then jumped into bed, hoping that she'd have magnificent dreams, full of plentiful and sweet happiness.

The next day Stacy got up and did the usual. Then, she was off to the hospital to see how Randy was getting along. She took the letter and hoped it would mean a lot to him. Right when she walked in the door, John was standing there awaiting her. He pointed out where Randy was without speaking, and asked where Christy was. I told him she was on her way. Once he left, she opened up the door and walked in looking at Randy.

"Oh, wow Stace, hey." He was still the same, his legs were just different. Both in cast, poor thing. Stacy sat down on the stool that was located right next to the bed, and gave Randy her letter. It read:

My Dearest Randy,

I had always regretted us becoming friends, far from lovers as well. But you helped me in a way I could never have thought. I wrote a poem for you and I hope you are willing to read it and accept it.

My thoughts erase, as I look at you

I look at your eyes, crystal clear but baby blue

When I'm with you, the world doesn't exist

I almost fall, when you blow me a kiss

You make me all crazy, make me shiver from head to toes

I hear you speak, when the wind blows

I need you right now, I can hear you call

I need to hold you, or you can catch me before I fall

I just wanted to say like I did before, you take my breath away,

And I will always love you.

_Love Always,_

_Stacy_

Randy put down the letter and looked into her eyes. And both of them shed tears for as long as they could remember.

Well, there you go. I'll update soon, and I hope you liked this chapter. (should I make Christy and Randy a couple??) oOo…I can't wait till' Christmas!!! Love ya'll!!!


	7. Secrets

A/N: LOL…I meant to say Christy and John if you were wondering, but I could make Randy and Christy a couple in some other story! Anyways, hopefully in this chapter you will figure out some of the problems Stacy is going through. Let's just say it is a really disgusting something! Ok, let's begin! (also, this may be a little short, and meaningless!)

Stacy walked out of the hospital with tears still falling from her eyes. This is the last thing she thought would ever happen. As she said that, her cell phone started to ring and she looked at her caller i.d. Once again it was Lita. _My goodness! Does she have to know exactly everything I'm doing?!_ She calmed herself down as she answered the phone.

About thirty minutes later Stacy had just arrived at Lita's house. She had wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened, while they had lunch. When Lita opened the door to greet her Stacy noticed a wonderful smell. "Did you cook something Li?" "Well, you know me. I like to get the answers out of people, so I have to seduce them with food." Stacy gave a little chuckle and said, "Well, I guess I could do with a little food, I mean with everything going on lately I haven't had decent meals." Stacy noticed Lita frown and just figured that she was being to cautious about her health.

Stacy had practically told everything she knew out of her point of view when Lita popped one last question. "Are you in love with him, Stace?" Stacy just sat there not knowing what to say. She thought she had a feeling of being in love with him, but how would she know. She didn't even know if he felt the same way. _Why did she have to ask that?! I mean, I think but then I don't know or don't believe._

"Well, uh, I dunno Li. Can I be excused for a moment?" "Yea, sure."

"Oh, and where's the bathroom?" It's right down the hall to your left."

"Thanks." Lita didn't notice but when Stacy went to get up, she took her knife with her. When she got into the bathroom, which only took a matter of seconds, she sat down on the floor. Stacy had always felt inaudible, but right now she could not put into words what she was about to do. She had done this before, but had stopped after a couple of months. With that, she put her head over the toilet and let all the remnants of food release from her mouth. All the pain she had felt since day one of her career. The vomiting was incessant, never ending.

Tears fell from her eyes and she picked up the knife. She felt giddy and didn't notice anything until an agonizing pain came upon her. Blood oozed from her legs when she heard footsteps. Footsteps that echoed from a nearby place. Withheld in her pain, she could not move, could not breath. She looked up and saw a face, Lita's face.

"My God Stacy! What the hell are you doing?" Lita helped the prostrated Stacy get up and screamed. "Your legs Stacy, your legs. My God, I can't believe you. Are you all right? We need to do something!"

"Help me." That's the only words that would come out of her mouth. She limped out of the bathroom with Lita and collapsed on the floor. She could not walk, neither barely talk. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the doorbell rang. There was no other choice than to go answer the door, so Lita went, leaving Stacy. The words she wanted to say, but they just wouldn't come out. She wanted to talk but it was inexpressible, everything was just so inexpressible. She could hear voice from a distance, and they kept getting closer and closer.

"No! No! I don't want you to see her! You're hurt and well, she is too. Anyways, she just saw you. I mean she really is hurt.

"What? You mean emotionally?"

A man's voice. So soothing and sweet. So calm and exuberant, like he wanted to see her. She couldn't see him, and while she wondered who it was Lita came walking down the hall.

"Babe, someone is here to see you." Stacy glanced up wondering who, and at this very moment. As soon as she did she saw the face behind her. Her heart started racing, her pulse went up. She didn't want him to know, but he stood there, right in front of her. Randy.

**A/N: Well there you go. Sorry it was so boring. I just wanted you to know what would happen, and I'll write soon. Maybe. Just to let you know I'm gonna make John and Christy a couple! Well, I gotta run. LYL! Please R&R!**


	8. Nothing To Say

A/N: Well this is gonna be pretty short, well maybe long. so don't get mad cause it's either gonna be long or short! BTW, please read my new story coming soon. I think I'm gonna name it Somebody's Watching. Well, just check it out some time…lol…let's begin!

_No, no your just dreaming. This can't be happening! Go away, not now. I can't look at him, not now._

Randy just stood there, nothing coming out of his mouth. _What the hell is this? It can't be. What is wrong with her? She looks so pale, so cold looking._

Her hands were shaking and as cold as ice. Her face was pale and sweating. Her breathing was calm and content. Words couldn't explain how she felt. She was torn and in pain deep inside, but this one man made her feel so beautiful from the inside out. But not now, at this moment, why did he have to come. 

She had finally noticed, once she got herself back together, that he was in a wheelchair. His eyes looked as cold as ice, the way he was staring at her. It's like she was his prey, like he was about to pounce her. He had an evil glow to him right now, and she just couldn't explain it. It looked like he had just had a visit with death. His eyes no longer looked like a crystal clear blue, but like two little dark blue beedy eyes watching her every thought. Maybe, even hearing her own mind. Though she was numb, it was like she could feel the pain, but the pain coming from him, calling out to her in a telepathic way. Without knowing, or feeling, she got up on her own and walked over to him. She started bursting out crying and begged for mercy that he would forgive her.

How could he forgive her. If she had been alone she probably would've committed suicide. But he had to. He couldn't just let her feel like this for the rest of her life. So he put his self together and talked to her.

"How could you do this Stacy? How could you hurt your beautiful self like this? Why must you think that nobody cares for you. Shit Stace, everybody loves you. You're the most gorgeous girl in the world!"

"Randy, I just…I just don't know. I-I-…" she couldn't finish because she didn't know why she did all this. She remembered reading something that said, "The power of emotions can kill you deep inside." It was right. Emotions were building up in her, every second, every day. They managed to get deep down in to her soul, and nothing could erase that, nothing.

"Do you know Stacy? Do you know that I'm in love with you? Do you know that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I've gotten into this business. I love you so damn much, and this is what I get in return!" He walked away, or I guess I should say "rolled away." He didn't even look back, didn't even say good-bye. What did she do to deserve this? She knew what exactly. That's why she needed to talk to him, but not right now. Not at this time.

It had been about a month since Stacy's little, well I don't know what you would call it, but let's just say incident. She stayed at Lita's house for that time, being cautious about what she would do next. She didn't go to any of the Raw shows or house shows, which meant she wasn't getting paid as well. But thank God she told the board of directors or she would've been fired by now.

"Hey babe." Well that meant Lita was home from another "hard" day of work. Stacy could've sworn that Lita was trying to be so cool saying babe. Well, just get that out of the picture.

"Hey." Stacy kind of said this in a exasperated voice. She had been so tired sitting day after day trying to put herself back together.

"How are ya feeling? You like you're about to kill somebody. Maybe you should get out and do something. You can come to a club with me and some of our friends. It would be fun, don't you think?"

"Yea, fun. But I was just thinking that I should go see Randy and see if he'll give me a chance." Lita just shrugged it off and said she'd be gone in about thirty to forty-five minutes.

So Stacy was off on another one of her little adventures to finally get her true love back. She knew that he would want her back, and she would get him. Especially now that he got his casts off two weeks ago. You know what I mean, don't you?

Well, there ya go and I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be Undiscovered, and might just be the last one unless you want me to write more. If you're thinking why the first and last chapter are both Undiscovered, well it's because I accidentally wrote that. Please R&R!!!


	9. Undiscovered

A/N: Well, here we go again. As I have told you all, this might just be the last chapter, the ending to this story! I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far and except the fact that this may be some bad writing because I am only 12.

**I do not own any of these characters, though I wish I did! Lol… I do not own this song either, Ashlee Simpson does. Can't you just tell I love the Simpsons!**

Knock, knock, knock. Randy looked up as he heard three rapidly sounding knocks. He got up from his Lazy Boy chair and turned his TV on mute. He took his lock off his door wondering who it was at this time of night. He was just about to open the door, but instead a sudden feeling came across him. He decided to look through the key hole to see who it was. "Damn, Stace." That was all he had to say. So he finally opened the door knowing exactly who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Randy, I just wanted to talk…"

"Let me guess. About how much of an idiot you are for falling in love with someone like me. know that. Do you think I'm stupid enough to think that you would actually be telling me the truth every time you saw me or talked to me. I was a fool for falling in love with you, same for you with me."

Tears bunched up in Stacy's eyes, but she would not cry, she knew just what to expect from him.

Take it back, take it all back now The things I gave like the taste of my kiss on your lips 

Randy couldn't help but yell at her, let everything come out that he had held in for the past months.

"Damn Stacy! I loved you so much! But then you had to go hurt yourself for no damn reason! You are so stupid. You never think about anyone else, it's always yourself. You are a selfish bitch!"

I miss that now 

_**I can't try harder than I do**_

_**All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you**_

_**I'm broken in two**_

"Randy! God look at you! Yes, you were right about me. I never thought about how other people felt, but I was more preoccupied with myself. Do you know how much pain I've gone through in my life? Do you Randy, do you!

"Stacy, you were the only woman I've ever loved. The only woman I've ever wanted to be with every single moment of my life. But you, you were always accusing yourself of being to good or bad, making the wrong choices. You never looked in the future to what you had. That's what I hate you for!'

"Oh really? Well, then I hate you too, Randy! For being the most selfish and arrogant man in the whole world!" Stacy started to go out the door, but Randy pulled her back in.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were an arrogant and selfish man. Oh, and let me also say that you are a complete asshole!" Randy couldn't help, he just couldn't. He grabbed Stacy and kissed her. He wanted her to know what she could've had.

All the things left undiscovered 

_**Leave me empty and left to wonder**_

_**I need you**_

_**Yea, I need you**_

Stacy pulled out of it and looked into his eyes. She pushed him up against the wall and did what she had wanted to do. With that, she went up against him and kissed him. The most wonderful kiss he had ever went up against.

Don't walk away 

_**Touch me now how I wanna feel something so real**_

_**Please remind me my love **_

_**Take me back 'cause I'm so in love with what we were**_

_**I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you**_

_**Do you feel it too?**_

She pulled away satisfied with what she just did. She knew he wanted her, and she was pulling him into her grasp. She placed her hands on his and helped him take off his shirt. She then pushed him onto his bed and yelled aloud, "Is this what you've been waiting for my dearest? I'm here, take me right now!"

All the things left undiscovered 

_**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**_

_**I need you**_

_**Yea, I need you**_

That was exactly what the young ambitious Randy Orton did. He grabbed her by her waste and put her by him. She was flailing her arms and her legs, and it just made him want her more. He put his left knee on one side of her and the right on the other side. He cackled and said, "You can't run away now Miss Keibler." He put on one of his smiles and it made him look even cockier than he did in the ring. She just giggled and he put on a confused face.

"What's that for?"

"I just like it when you smile."

He blushed and started to kiss her. She loved it when he got so gullible. He was acting like a teenage boy would on his first date. She smiled to herself as he removed her shirt.

When I'm in the dark all alone 

_**Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door**_

_**It's there I know my heart is whole**_

_**There's a million reasons why I cry**_

_**Hold my covers tight and close my eyes**_

'_**Cause I don't want to be alone**_

Stacy slowly removed her skirt, whiles Randy removed his pants. Stacy gave him a smile when he looked at her. For some couple of minutes they just stared at each other. Then Randy started to move in a slow motion, causing Stacy to moan. She grabbed on to both sides of the bed feeling good right about now.

All the things left undiscovered 

_**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**_

_**I need you**_

_**Yea, I need you**_

Little beads of sweat were forming on Randy's face as he breathed deeply, thinking this was the moment that would change his life.

'Cause I can't fake it and I can't hate it 

_**But it's my heart that's about to break**_

_**You're all I need I'm on my knees**_

_**Watch me bleed, would you listen please**_

_**I give in I breathe out, I want you**_

_**There's no doubt**_

_**I freak out, I'm left out, without you**_

_**I'm without**_

_**I cross out, I can't doubt, I cry out, I reach out**_

But suddenly, Stacy let loose and started to cry. Randy stopped and looked at her with astonishment. Stacy cried out again and again, her face turning a bright red color. All Randy could do was wonder, wonder what was wrong with her. Stacy started to shake, and her skin was cold as Randy ran his finger across her face.

"Baby, baby what's wrong?" Randy was gentle with her, as she pouted.

"I don't know," Stacy said barely forming the words.

"Are you sure because I can take you…"

"Shhhh…Randy look at me." She took her hand and placed it on his face turning it more towards her. "I love you."

It was one of those things Randy had read in a magazine where they said that the best thing to say was that you loved them, unless you didn't.

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away._

Finally, the words formed and came out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Stacy."

All the things left undiscovered 

_**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**_

_**I need you**_

Randy and Stacy held hands and looked into each others eyes. They both had hot chocolates in their hands and just stared. Stacy looked at, what Randy called, the fire they made. She turned back around to his familiar face, and whispered the words "I love you" once again, as he did so. The he surprised her by taking out a little case with a beautiful ring inside. She knew what it was meant for…

Yea, I need you 

**A/N (again): Well there ya go. I know, touching, at times riveting. Lol…I got that from A Walk to Remember. Anyways, I hoped you liked that, and if you want me to keep writing ok. But I'll most likely be working on my soon to come out story, so you can check that out sometime. Well, lyl and wish me luck on my math definition test on Monday cause it's freaking hard! Well, bye ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
